1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiographic image capturing apparatus and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radiographic image capturing apparatus (hereinafter, referred to as an “apparatus”) includes, for example, a plurality of sensors arranged on a substrate, and a driving unit that drives the sensors. Some apparatuses further include a detection unit for detecting the start of emission of radiation so that the apparatuses themselves are capable of determining the start of radiographic image capturing and starting signal readout. The detection unit outputs a detection signal in response to the start of emission of radiation. The driving unit drives each sensor based on the detection signal, and reads out a signal corresponding to the amount of radiation from the sensor.
In the apparatuses, noise caused by shock to the apparatuses, noise caused by electromagnetic waves, and the like (extraneous noise) can occur. Such noise may cause a false detection such as the detection unit outputting a detection signal despite the fact that emission of radiation has not started. For this reason, the configuration in which the apparatus itself determines whether or not radiographic image capturing has started and performs signal readout requires a technique that allows the apparatus itself to determine whether or not the detection signal from the detection unit is a signal that has been appropriately output (a signal that has been output in response to the start of emission of radiation).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-106919 discloses a configuration that informs the user such as a radiologist of the fact that start of emission of radiation has been detected. This configuration enables the user to know whether or not the apparatus appropriately detected the start of emission of radiation, and it is therefore possible to prevent situations such as the user erroneously performs emission of radiation on the apparatus that has made a false detection.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-64719 discloses a configuration in which it is determined whether or not a signal read out from a sensor contains a noise component caused by extraneous noise, and the user is informed of the result of the determination. With this configuration, the user can check the radiographic image or redo radiographic image capturing as appropriate based on the result of the determination, and thus radiographic image capturing can be performed appropriately.
However, neither of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2013-106919 and 2013-64719 discloses a technique that allows the apparatus itself to determine whether or not the detection signal from the detection unit is a signal that has been output appropriately.